


When Craig Got Sick

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Sickfic, Tweek being Tweek, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: One morning Craig wakes up sick and alone, that is until his favorite blonde shows up to brighten his day and take care of him.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	When Craig Got Sick

It was an early South Park and Craig decided to stay home due to him feeling quite under the weather. That morning Craig had woken up with a stuffy nose he was unable to breathe out of, a throat he couldn't swallow with and overall a rather puffy face. He was pretty sure it was strep cause the idiot Stan came to school with strep and made it his personal duty to put his mouth on every f-ing water fountain in the school. At first Craig was quite happy to stay home, the thoughts of him not having to go to school, do work, talk to annoying people like Eric Cartman pleased him heavily. Then the after thoughts of missing school came, he would have to make up the work he didn't do, Eric would still probably find a way to talk to him no matter what, but worst of all. 

He couldn't see Tweek. 

Tweek was his long time boyfriend since the fourth grade, they had started fake dating but, eventually realized that the two were more meant for each other than they thought. Tweek was one of the few bright lights in Craigs life that made him happy to be alive. The way he was always worrying about him, that means more to Craig than he would ever let on to know. How Tweek always found a way to look cute, from his small twitches, the tiny dark circles under his eyes, his oddly buttoned shirt that always left holes for his imagination to fulfill. Craig also loved how whenever Tweek would go to drink his coffee he would offer him a sip first, then he would drink it. 

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to see his special boy, Craig slumps into his bed and falls back to sleep hoping his sickness will go away in the time he slept. 

Craig woke up later in the day at 3:34pm and he sighed not feeling any better, only hungry. He realized that both of his parents are already at work and he had no one to feed him. 

Craig rolled around on his bed and huffed "Great I won't get to eat and I won't get to see Twe-"

*SLAM*

"Craig!" Craig's bedroom door swung open revealing a worried blonde with a large paper bag of random items in one hand and his coat in the other. Craig felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest from the shock of Tweek barging into his room. 

"Tweek?" Is all Craig could say as Tweek came towards his with his hands out reached towards him and sat on his bed next to Craig checking his temperature with the back of his hand while keeping his other hand on the back of Craig's neck. 

"Craig you didn't come to school and you weren't answering your texts so I got worried that something happened so I called your mom afterschool and she said you were sick so I came to visit you and make sure you were taking proper care of yourself and-" Tweek went on rambling while Craig just sighed and grabbed both of his hand and brought them down 

"Tweek I'm fine. Calm down" Is all Craig said before going to pull Tweek closer to him for some much needed touching of his boyfriend, but Tweek immediately squirmed away.

Tweek stood up and took steps away from the bed "I'm not planning on getting sick Craig, I'm just here to help you get better and contain this sickness from going any further"

Craig groaned "Great, I can't even touch you. I only get to sit here and look at you" 

"You make it sound so weird" Tweek said with a blush creeping onto his face "But that's right I'm not trying to get sick, I'm just trying to get you better"

Craig then smirked up at Tweek "So you are my personal nurse?" Tweek's blush that had been barely visible was now completely red and flushing his whole face. 

Tweek threw a pillow from the ground at him "GAh! You're such a pervert sometimes Craig" Tweek then turned around grabbing the paper bag he brought and sat across from Craig on his bed pulling out a rather large thermos. 

Craig sat up against the headboard "What's that?" 

"Soup" Tweek said with a small content smile. He then pulled out a soup and brought himself closer to Craig pulling out a spoon. "It's chicken noodle" Tweek mixed up the broth before bringing the spoon to his own mouth then smiled picking up another spoonful "It's still hot so eat up" pushing the spoon toward Craig with a odd cheerfulness

"Is this just your way of trying to feed me?" Craig said before taking the spoon from Tweeks shaky hand and slurping the soup himself while recalling the time that his somewhat mess of a boyfriend tried to feed him and ended up getting too nervous saying that it was "Too much pressure" to try and feed him so he ended up spilling all of his food on Craig. Craig lets out a laugh at the memory.

Tweek puffed up crossing his arms and turns away from Craig "Hey! That was when we had just started for real dating and just seeing you made me nervous" 

Craig got a large grin on his face as he crawls up behind Tweek and putting his lips just barely behind his ears and whispers "I don't make you nervous now?"

"AHH!" is all Tweek can say before jump back off the bed and putting his back against the door while glaring at Craig's satisfied smirk. His face once again red. "That's it I'm leaving if all you are going to do is spread your disease and try to give me heart attacks!" 

Craig moves back to his place on the bed while groaning "Nooo, come on Tweek. I'll be good I promise" he then ruffles through his hair looking down "I haven't seen you all day and missed you" he then looks back up at Tweek with puppy dog eyes "Please take care of me Tweek" At these words and those eyes that Craig barely EVER used, Tweek felt his knees wobble a bit and his heart swell up. 

He stood at the door holding his coat against himself then slowly began to move towards Craig "No funny stuff" Tweek said submissively 

"No funny stuff" Craig said smiling 

Tweek was arm's reach from Craig and held out a pinkie for his boyfriend while saying "Pinky promise?" Craig put out his pinkie while hiding a crossed pair of fingers behind his back

"Pinky Promise" Craig said while both of their pinkies hooked together, Tweek smiled at him until he noticed his other hand behind his back

"Craig what's behind your back?" Tweek went to unhook their pinkies, but Craig had different ideas as he pulled on Tweeks pinkie thus grabbing his hand. Craig took these new reigns and pinned Tweaks hands to the bed with one hand "Hey! Craig! You promised!"

Craig then showed his crossed finger to Tweek by putting them in front of his nose. Tweek went cross eyed before realizing what the hand in his face meant. The realization of Craig's deception gave Tweek a new face of utter betrayal. He then began to kick at Craig trying to get out of his grip while scolding Craig. 

"Craig Stop! You'll get me sick! You know what happens if I get sick? I become weak and unable to fight off bigger sicknesses and then if I can't fight off those then I'll die! Is that what you want Craig!?"

Tweeks face of shock and worried along with his struggles made Craig laugh "Sorry Babe, I just can't help myself when it comes to you" 

Craig then leaned down and planted his lips softly against Tweeks struggling ones that soon became calm and moved against Craig's. Craig releases his boyfriends hand to hold himself up and cup Tweeks right cheek. Their lips and breathing soon became synchronized, while Tweeks hands reached up into Craigs hair gripping it lightly. After a few more seconds Craig pulled away to see a blushing and dazed Tweek staring up at him. 

"Here I'll stop now Tweek wouldn't want to get you sick" Craig said with a hint of mischievousness in his voice 

Tweeks face went from dazed to scrunched up in a second "You Jerk" Tweek then proceeds to pull Craig back down to his lips with a small 'woah' emitted from Craig

~~~

Tweek and Craig go to hang out with Clyde and Token the next day. The boys are all crammed together on a long couch with Token sitting next to Clyde, who is sitting next to Craig, then Craig is sitting next to Tweek. They are all watching Token play the single player game until~

*InErT nAsTy CoUgH*

"Woah, Tweek you're sick!?" Clyde says looking astonished "You never get sick since you're such a spaz about everything" Clyde receives a small swat to the head by Craig, but he remains unfazed "I mean you know, you just never get sick since you are always stressed about getting sick cause" Clyde throws up air quotes "it could kill you" 

Tweek just glares at TV while Craig sits there with a satisfied smirk "He's just angry he retracted strep throat from me" 

Clyde sat there for a minute "I thought you can only get it from someone if you kis- Ohhhhh" Clyde then nods a leaves his hand to high five Craig "Nice"

A bashful and shamed Tweek then tackles Craig to reach out for Clyde "I'll kill both of you"


End file.
